


Rain for days

by MarieITNO98



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Rainy Days, a surprise for joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieITNO98/pseuds/MarieITNO98
Summary: "Do you remember the storm in Egypt?"Joe smiles. "If we're thinking about the same one, yes."He doesn't need light to know Nicky's smiling as well.Joe closes his eyes, and he sees the steam rising from the sand, feels the weight of his soaking wet clothes, Nicky's hand firmly clasped into his own, water splashing around them as they run through the puddles.A rainy morning and a surprise for Joe
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	Rain for days

**Author's Note:**

> Their relationship gives me so much peace.
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

It's the sound of the shutters rattling against their hooks that wakes Joe.  
He doesn't need to glance at the clock to know it's the early hours of the morning.  
Five, maybe six.  
This late in December, the sun won't rise for another two and a half hours.  
Another gush of wind rattles the shutters with such force he almost jumps at the sudden noise.  
With a low, content sigh, he rolls onto his side again, wrapping his arm around Nicky, who's still asleep.  
Joe smiles to himself, thinking about the unusual places they've slept over the years, and with what ease Nicky can fall asleep anywhere.  
As long as Joe is behind him, no place is too cold, too hard, or too soft.  
They hadn't used the safe house which was built deep into the woods alongside the Pyrenees in decades, and thus their surprise had been quite big when they rediscovered it only had one bedroom.  
Andy had quickly left, giving only snippets of information. Something about a new job, a meeting with Copley.  
"You deserve some days to yourself. Get some rest," she had said.  
Nicky had been adamant about giving Nile her privacy, which was why Joe found himself on the creaky couch, covered in a blanket almost bitten to shreds by moths. 

He moves closer to Nicky, inhaling the familiar scent.  
"Mhm." Nicky hums, his voice heavy with sleep, eyes still closed.  
"I didn't mean to wake you," Joe whispers, his hand gently caressing Nicky's arm.  
Outside, the thunder rumbles, approaching their house faster and faster each time. The lightning bolt is so bright it illuminates the living room for one brief second before everything sinks back into darkness, and the silence is so peaceful, Joe thinks Nicky has already fallen asleep again when he suddenly says:  
"Do you remember the storm in Egypt?"  
Joe smiles. "If we're thinking about the same one, yes."  
He doesn't need light to know Nicky's smiling as well.  
Joe closes his eyes, and he sees the steam rising from the sand, feels the weight of his soaking wet clothes, Nicky's hand firmly clasped into his own, water splashing around them as they run through the puddles.  
"I'm glad we have a roof over our head now."  
Nicky turns around to face him.  
Joe feels his slow breath on his cheek as the tips of their noses touch.  
"I have something for you," Nicky tells him.  
"For me?"  
He feels Nicky move away, bending down to grab his backpack from the floor. "Close your eyes."  
"It's dark anyway."  
"Still."  
Joe does what he says. He hears him rummaging around for a few minutes before he feels something being placed in his right hand.  
"Happy Birthday, darling."  
Joe can feel warmth spreading through his body despite the chilly wind coming through every crack in the walls.  
"You didn't think I would forget," Nicky says, settling back onto the couch, wrapping the blanket around both their shoulders. "Open it."  
Joe knows what it is before he rips open the neatly wrapped gift.  
The blue ink pen fits perfectly in his hand as if crafted for his fingers only.  
"For your next poems."  
Joe's eyes have grown enough accustomed to the night by now to see Nicky softly smile.  
"I love you."  
The smile widens. Nicky tilts his head to the side. "I love you too."  
Another roll of thunder makes them both jump. The shutters are banging against the windows and walls, making Joe appreciate the comfort of the couch even more.  
"I could try to secure them," Nicky murmurs.  
"Or you could stay here instead."  
"I could do that, yeah." Joe feels him smile as he leans in for a quick kiss to his cheek.  
They both freeze at the sound of the bedroom door opening, hesitant footsteps make their way down to the kitchen.  
Joe recognizes Nile as she turns on the kitchen light before closing the door behind her.  
"What-?"  
"Shh." Nicky puts a finger to his lips, "She's making you a cake. Act surprised."  
Joe chuckles softly.  
"It will be a great birthday." He says fondly.  
He gently wraps Nicky into a hug, snuggling closer. "Grazie mille."  
But Nicky's breathing has already gone shallow again, and as the next thunder rumbles in the sky, they are both fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated <33
> 
> Rainy days are my favorite and it was raining where I live so I got inspired.  
> Also, I do not know when Joe's birthday is but I think Nicky and him still celebrate :-)


End file.
